Fight with Piccolo
!! に りの せん |Rōmaji title = Pikkoro to Chokusetsu Taiketsu!! Tenkai ni Ikari no Masenkō |Literal title = A Direct Confrontation with Piccolo!! An Angry Masenkō in the Heavens |Number = 111 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = October 9, 1991 |English Airdate = April 29, 2000 |Previous = Battle in Kami's Lookout |Next = Call for Restoration }} !! に りの せん |Pikkoro to Chokusetsu Taiketsu!! Tenkai ni Ikari no Masenkō|lit. "A Direct Confrontation with Piccolo!! An Angry Masenkō in the Heavens"}} is the fourth episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred eleventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 9, 1991. Its original American airdate was April 29, 2000. Summary Garlic Jr. emerges from The Lookout and demands that Gohan tell him where Goku is but Gohan refuses and powering up, attacks Garlic Jr. who narrowly dodges the blow. Gohan attempts to finish Garlic Jr. off with a Masenko but before he fires the blast, Garlic Jr. holds up the contained miniature Kami which causes Gohan to back down. Salt jumps into battle and knocks Gohan to the ground. As Krillin goes to help, he is blocked off by Mustard. Garlic Jr. uses his powers to create a Throne for himself inside the Palace and tells Salt and Mustard that they can play with their opponents until Goku arrives but says that he will land the finishing blow. Gohan and Krillin quickly find themselves outmatched and Krillin ultimately takes Salt's attack in an attempt to save Gohan. Meanwhile, further down, Maron performs a work out and afterward charms Korin and Yajirobe into preparing a meal for her. In the kitchen, the two cook up a meal while arguing over who Maron will end up liking more. Elsewhere in Space, Vegeta continues training in order to become a Super Saiyan, but becomes angry upon failing. He suddenly feels a presence on another nearby planet and believing it to be Goku flies to the planet. However, before reaching Goku, an asteroid gets in his way, upon destroying it he see's that the man from earlier has disappeared. Vegeta vows to get stronger before taking off. Back on The Lookout, Gohan angered by Krillin being injured released even more power. Salt and Mustard attack Gohan together but Gohan emerges unscathed and finishes the two of them off with a Masenko. He goes to confront Garlic Jr. again but Spice releases his hold on Piccolo who attacks the stunned Gohan. Major Events *Salt and Mustard are killed by Gohan. *Vegeta sees Goku on a distant planet. Battles *Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. *Gohan vs. Salt *Krillin vs. Mustard *Gohan vs Salt and Mustard *Gohan vs Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Korin Tower *Two Unnamed Planets Objects *Yajirobe's katana Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Android 20 Destroys City" - When Gohan and Krillin battle the Spice Boys. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Yajirobe and Korin discuss in the kitchen how Maron makes them act like idiots and that they can not get her to respect them. In the English version, Yajirobe and Korin argue over who Maron likes more. *This episode is named "Fight with Piccolo" yet, Piccolo does not even fight in this episode until the very end. *In the previous episode, Garlic Jr. is already outside the lookout and talking to Gohan and Krillin before Piccolo attacks, but in this episode Garlic Jr. comes out after the attack. *Flashbacks in this episode feature animated footage from the 1989 film Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. *Maron is seen to have changed into regular clothes in this episode, despite not having any actual clothes with her besides her bathing suit when she went to Korin Tower. Gallery Site Navigation fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 111 es:Episodio 111 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 111 (BDZ) pt-br:Piccolo Enfrenta Gohan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z